What Kind of a Father Does That?
by deadheart115
Summary: It's Renesmee's birthday! But why does her father, Edward, seem like he doesn't care about her? How come he forgot to give her a present? How come he won't play with her when she asks? What kind of a father does that? One-shot dedicated to nesscee.6
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MELISSA! This is dedicated to you, and I hope you like it. Oh, and yeah, I'm going to your party.__ :) Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight stuff. But even if I did, I wouldn't change anything at all, because it's perfect the way it is. _

What Kind of a Father Does That?

I woke up with the sound of people singing to me. They were all here, gathered around in my room wishing me "Happy Birthday" and each giving me their presents. Today was September 10, my birthday. My family-Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, my parents-Edward and Bella-and Jacob-were all here.

I took them all graciously and thanked them all. Alice gave me a 1000 dollar gift card to her favorite mall. Rosalie gave me a photo album with pictures filled with us together. She was good at making crafts. Jasper and Emmett gave me a stereo that I told them I had wanted. Esme and Carlisle gave me a music box with a dancing ballerina skater inside. My mom gave me a gold charm bracelet wrapped in a pretty box. Jacob gave me a wolf charm to go with the bracelet; the same one he made my mom years ago.

My father stayed in the back, behind my mom. When I looked at him, he turned away and muttered, "I, uh, the bracelet is from the both of us." I sighed, disappointed.

I've never had a very close relationship with my father. I love him; I really do, it's just that I'm not as close with him as I am with the rest of my family. Sometimes I think he doesn't even care. I knew he didn't want me when he found out my mom was pregnant. I knew that he wanted me gone. I don't hold that against him or something, because Alice felt the same way, and now I'm close with her. With my dad, it's like he regrets having me. I know he knows I'm listening, so I try to think of something else.

"It's okay, dad," I reassured him. "I love it." My dad nodded stiffly, and smiled slightly at me, but his eyes look sad. I know he knows I'm lying. So I filled my brain with thoughts of the day I was born, and how I wouldn't be here without him. I looked at him again, and this time he smiled a real smile at me. I smiled back at him.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie," he said, still smiling slightly. I nodded and smiled back again. But that was it. That's as close as we'll ever get to having a father-daughter connection. Just smiling at each other. Suddenly, I felt a little sad. I wanted to have more than just a smile with my dad. I wanted to be close with him, and tell him things that a father should know. That's what I wanted for my birthday. To have a real father. Instead of one who forgets to buy me a gift. It's not like I really wanted a gift, it's just that it hurts that he didn't get me one; like I'm not important. What kind of a father does that? I frowned as I thought, _my father_.

When I looked at my dad again, his face was turned away, but I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were grave. I looked away too, and felt bad for thinking such things. I looked at my father again, and he shook his head, giving me a sad smile. "No," he mouthed. "It's not your fault." He shook his head again, and left the room.

At breakfast, Esme made me a complete birthday breakfast with egg, toast, sausage, and bacon. I'm the only one in this family that eats regular human food. I ate the breakfast, and licked my lips in delight. "Hmmm…yum," I said, smiling at Esme. She smiled back and handed me a cup of blood to drink. I sniffed it. "Grizzly blood?"

Esme nodded, and smiled. "Your favorite."

I smiled, and gulped it down thirstily. I caught Jacob's eye, and I could see he was trying not to throw up. You'd think after about two years with us, he'll get used to the idea of us drinking blood.

"Sorry, Jake," I said sheepishly. Jake's expression instantly changed, and he smiled at me. "It's alright, Nessie. Come on, let's go outside and play." I jumped off my chair and followed him outside. I saw my parents lingering beside my mother's Ferrari. They were laughing and smiling, which made me smile and laugh. I love seeing my mother happy. I was just about to wave at them when my father pulled out something from his pocket. He handed it to my mother and she smiled, shaking her head. "You know I don't like you giving me gifts," she said, but she took the gift anyways. My father smiled, and waited for her to open it. My mother opened the box-that was the gift-and gasped. "Oh," she breathed. Then she pulled my father into a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. I could see now it was a silver bracelet-not the same as mine, it was much more expensive. Did my father buy that for my mom? I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It was my birthday, and he buys a really expensive bracelet for my mom, but for me, he says the bracelet my mom bought was from him too? I was starting to have doubts whether he even cares about me or not. What kind of a father does that? I frowned as I thought, _my father_.

Jacob pulled gently on my arm, and I followed him to the forest without looking back at my parents.

"Faster, Jake! Faster!" I shrilled, laughing. I was in the forest on Jacob's back while he ran around the forest. Beside us, Emmett was running too, but he was carrying Rosalie. At first, we all just wanted to run for fun because we loved the thrill it comes when we do. Having superhuman strength makes us run faster than humans. But then, we got so into it, it became a race between me and Jake, and Rosalie and Emmett.

Jacob ran faster, but so did Emmett. Rosalie was laughing too, and she slapped Emmett's back like a horse. "Emmett! Run faster!" she cried, laughing. Emmett grunted, and ran a little faster. At the end, though, Jake had won, and he was carrying me around in a victory lap. When we got back, we saw Rosalie's arms were crossed, and Emmett's face was in a pout. "No fair," he whined, still pouting, "You had a lighter load, Jake. I had to carry Rose." Rosalie slapped him playfully, and we started laughing. I saw my father approach the forest and I smiled, and ran to him excitedly.

"Daddy," I said. "Do you want to race us? Me and Jake already won." I announced proudly. My dad hesitated for a moment, but he shook his head.

"Uh, no, thanks, Nessie. Maybe later," he said, and motioned to Rosalie, "Can you come and see my car, Rose? It's making weird noises."

"Sure," she said, and followed him back to the house. I frowned. I don't think my father likes me very much. Every time I ask him to play, he says no. What kind of a father does that? I frowned as I thought, _my father_.

At lunch, Esme cooked us spaghetti, and I enjoyed it, even though I was the only one who ate it. I smiled widely at her, and thanked her again. Esme gave me another cup of Grizzly blood to drink, and drank it again. Then I refilled my cup and took it to my dad, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. I was going to give the drink to him when I suddenly tripped and hit my arm on the coffee table. It ripped open and blood started pouring out of my arm. My drink fell to the ground and blood spilled all over the carpet. But that was the least of my worries.

"No!" my father cried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper running toward me. My father pushed me away, and I landed in Jacob's arms. I saw my father push Jasper to the couch and pin him down while he struggled to break free. "Control, Jazz, control!"

Jasper was breathing hard, and he stopped struggling, but his eyes were wide, and staring straight at me. I whimpered in Jacob's arms as he lifted me up and carried me upstairs where Carlisle started treating my wound.

When I was all treated, I went back downstairs cautiously. I saw that they had cleaned up the spill on the carpet, and there was no trace left behind. I was so engaged in looking at the carpet, trying to find any traces of blood, that I didn't hear my dad come up behind me until he called my name.

"Renesmee." I whipped around and saw my dad staring at me intently. His eyes were dark, and he looked weary.

"Yes?"

My father looked away, and looked back at me. He didn't say anything for a while, and when he did, he sounded pretty calm, but it sounded forced. "Are…are you okay?"

I nodded, and smiled reassuringly at him. "Yep. Good thing I have a vampire doctor for a grandfather, right?"

My father sighed, but he didn't relax his face. "Does it hurt?" His voice croaked, and he looked pained. I shook my head, and smiled again.

But suddenly his expression changed, and he looked angry. "Don't lie to me!"

I was shocked to see his expression change. I've never seen him this angry before. "I-I'm not," I stammered. "You'll know if I am."

His expression softened. "Right. Just…don't let it happen again."

"What do you mean? It was an accident," I said.

"I-I know. But just stay away from Jasper for a while."

"Dad, I'm fine. It's not like he can help it. It's not his fault," I reasoned.

My father's eyes turned dark and angry again. "I know it's not his fault! I know he can't help it! That's why I want you to stay away from him!"

"But he-"

"No, Ness! Just...don't. Just _stay away from him_. Do you hear me?"

I nodded, scared.

"Good. Now just go back to your birthday, or whatnot." And with that, he left the room.

I was furious. Does he even _care _about me? It's my birthday, and he acts like he doesn't care. Then when I get hurt, he starts screaming of me for no reason. What kind of a father does that? I frowned as I thought, _my father_.

I ran to my room, past my dad and slammed the door. I knew he had heard my thoughts, but I didn't care. It wouldn't matter to him. I don't matter to him.

"Nessie," I heard my dad say from the living room.I jumped on the bed, and buried myself in a pillow. I heard a knock on the door. I yelled for him to go away. But he opened the door anyways.

I felt the bed get heavier on one side. He's sitting on my bed. "Renesmee."

I lifted my head from the pillow long enough to glare at him, and bury it back into the pillow. "What?" I said, icily.

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, and lifted my head off the pillow again. I sat up, but I still didn't face him. "That's all you ever say, dad. You didn't give me anything for my birthday, you never come and play with me when I ask you to, and you always give mama gifts but don't care about me. And today, my _birthday_,

you scream at me when I've done nothing wrong! I don't understand you. What kind of a father are you? You should've just killed me right after I was born, and save yourself all of this regret," I blurted all at once, even though I didn't need to, because I knew he heard it all in my mind.

My father did something I least expected him to do. He laughed. He started laughing at me. I don't get it. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's exactly what your mother said after I saved her from the squishing van. She said, 'You should've just let that stupid van squish me and save yourself all this regret.' Oh, you two have so much in common. First her, then you. I'm starting to get the feeling you guys don't want to be saved," he said, smiling.

I tried not to smile, but I ended up giggling with him. Then I remembered I was mad at him, and frowned again.

He sighed. "Do you know what I said to her after that?"

I shook my head.

"I said, 'You think I regret saving you?' I didn't. I never regretted saving her, and I don't regret having you either, Nessie. I-I…" he paused, and looked down on his lap. Then he looked up at me again. "Let me put it in a way you'll understand." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm a hundred year old man who has never found love until a few years ago. I've never had a child, Nessie. I don't know what to do. And I'm a boy. I don't know what you'll like for your birthday, so I said that bracelet was from both me and your mother. I mean, sure, I could just read your mind, but you kept on saying you didn't want anything. How is that supposed to help?"-I smiled at that; it was true. I didn't really want anything.

"-If only you could read my mind, and you'll see how much I care about you. How much I…how much I love you. I just don't know how to show it. Esme and Carlisle make it look so easy, but I don't know what to do. I'm not good at this stuff." He took another breath and let it out again. "Forgive me?"

I nodded, and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt as if I have a better relationship with my dad now. Then I touched his cheek and showed him the forest outside our house. In my mind, I said, _Wanna race?_ My father laughed, and pressed his cheek to my cheek once more. Then he carried me to the forest where we spent the rest of the day racing. What kind of a father does that? I smiled as I thought, _my father_.

_A/N: Weeell?? What did you think? I got __the idea because I was thinking of your birthday, Melissa. And so I decided to make a story about it. I didn't really think it was my best stories, because it was kind of rushed, so sorry. And the ending is corny, but I hope you liked it!_


	2. Outtakes 1

_A/N: Okay. So the story was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided these outtakes didn't really relate to the main idea of the story, and it made it too long. So I cut them out, but I liked this scene a lot and I wanted you guys to see it. I thought about making another story with these scenes, but I decided to just make an outtake like Stephanie Meyer did. This was how I originally wanted to start the story. Hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; just the plot. _

Outtake 1

September 10, 2006. That's when I was born. I remember it so clearly, like it just happened. How could anyone forget that horrible day? The way my mother was struggling to live just after she gave birth to me, the way my father looked so sad and desperate. The way my best friend, Jacob tried everything he could do to save my mother. The way my father didn't even have to think when he stabbed the needle filled with venom through my mother's heart. I remember it all.

Tomorrow is September 10. I will be turning twelve years old in actual years. But my appearance looks like I am fourteen years old. It's always been like that; I get used to it. My mother, Bella, and my two aunts, Rosalie and Alice, are upstairs planning my party tomorrow. I am outside with my uncle Emmett, and my grandmother, Esme. Right now, I am racing Emmett in the forest. This has become our daily tradition. Emmett is the most fun to race because he's very competitive, and helps me get better. He never lets me win. Unlike my dad, who no matter how much I tell him not to, always lets me win.

With Emmett, he challenges me to do my best. Sometimes, when I'm really in the mood, I am only a second close to winning. But I don't, of course. Emmett _never_ loses. But I told him to watch; just wait and see. When I turn seventeen-that's when my age will catch up with my body-I'll be able to race him fair and square, and maybe win.

"Come on, birthday girl," taunts Emmett. "You can do better than that."

He is just a few distance in front of me, and there is about two more miles left until the finish line. I hear my grandma's high-pitched voice cheering for me at the finish line. She always cheers for me; she said she's tired of Emmett winning all the time. I push my legs to go faster, and pump my arms for momentum. I can feel myself going faster and almost catching up with Emmett. He feels it too, though, and pushes himself harder. One more mile left.

"Come on, Nessie! Beat him!" Esme cried, jumping up and down. An average human wouldn't have seen her from all the way over here. But I was no average human; none of us were. My whole family is a group of vampires, and I was half a vampire, but I still had some of the superhuman skills a full one would have.

We are approaching the finish line now, and Emmett is ahead of me, but I'm hot on his heels. I push my head harder, and pump my arms more. I am now tied with Emmett. The finish line is just a few inches away. _I might actually win! _I thought excitedly. I keep up my pace in a steady rhythm as there was only two inches left between us and the finish line. But Emmett pushes on his legs and goes full speed. He passes the finish line mere seconds before I do. I halted to a stop, and sighed. So does Esme.

"Darn," I muttered. "I almost had you." Esme nodded, agreeing with me as she stroked my hair. Emmett was smiling smugly as he said, "No. We were so far apart, what are you talking about?"

I frowned at him, and shook my head vigorously. "No, Emmett! I was this close to beating you. Or at least come in a tie with you." I held up my fingers close together.

Emmett shook his head too, and pouted like a little kid. "Noooo! You were going to lose, Nessie!"

"No, you were!"

"No, you!"

"No, _you_!"

"No, _you_!"

"N-"

"Okay! Both of you were close to losing, and both of you were close to winning. Now, let's go inside and get some lunch for Nessie," Esme interrupted. We both fell silent, and followed her back to our house obediently.

"You were _so _going to lose," Emmett whispered. He ran inside before I could reply.

_A/N: If you're wondering what I like so much about it, it's the way Emmett and Renesmee fight over a race. Emmett to me is like a kid, so i enjoyed writing this. Tell me what you think!_


	3. Outtakes 2

_A/N: This is the second part of the outtakes. This took place after Emmett's race and before the party. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; just the plot. _

Outtake 2

I stand before a full-length mirror in my bedroom while Alice is adjusting my dress. We were putting on the finishing touches to my outfit before my birthday party tomorrow. Alice shook her head.

"No, no, no. This is just not right. Something's missing," Alice frowned, her forehead creasing. She was such a perfectionist. I touch her cheek and show her what I wanted her to do with my dress. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! I love it, Nessie," she said, and started working on my dress. When she finished, Alice called my mother and Rosalie to the room.

"Oh, Nessie. You look beautiful," my mom breathed. Her hands flew to her lips and if she could, I knew she would've cried.

"Awww! Alice, you did _such_ a good job. Nessie, you look so pretty," Rose gushed. I whispered thank you to each of them, and took a look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a white dress with short sleeves, and matching shoes. The dress flowed up to my knees, and it fits me perfectly. Alice had added little rhinestones to the dress after I had shown her my vision for it. My hair-my golden locks of hair-flowed down my back softly. Alice added a simple white flower to it to complete the look.

"Perfect," I said. Alice beamed.

_A/N: This one wasn't my faves, but i added this scene because the person i'm dedicating it to loves Alice, so I wanted a little Alice in the scene. But, again, it doesn't relate to the main idea of the story so I cut it out. Alice to me is like a designer or something, so I wrote this scene. _


End file.
